A LITTLE SPACE IN YOUR HEART
by Kaho
Summary: "Tidak! Kau tidak pernah berusaha, Sai-kun. Kau hanya menunggu perasaanmu berubah! Kau hanya menunggu!"/"Aku berhenti mencintaimu."/ Special request from SPYAIR-WORD/ This is my first fic about Sai Ino/ RnR?


**All the characters belong to Kishi-san**

* * *

**A LITTLE SPACE IN YOUR HEART**

**By Kaho**

* * *

**SAI &amp; INO YAMANAKA**

**REQUEST FROM: SPYAIR-WORD**

* * *

**.**

Saat pria berambut eboni itu memutuskan untuk menetap di Konoha, Ino tidak tahu bagaimana harus berekspresi. Senang? Tentu. Sementara Sasuke, seseorang yang pernah menempati hatinya sudah tak ada lagi. Sejak kecil ia tahu kalau Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama saling mencintai. Maka dari itu, gadis pirang bermata biru tersebut memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengejar Sasuke, dan membuka hati untuk orang lain, yakni Sai, pemuda pendatang baru yang mengisi kekosongan di tim 7.

Yah, Sai satu tim bersama Sakura. Jujur, awal pertama Ino tahu Sai satu kelompok dengan Sakura, ia merasa agak cemas. Sakura mungkin tidak akan menyukainya karena masih berharap pada Sasuke, tapi bagaimana dengan Sai? Apalagi dalam misi, Sai juga lebih banyak digandengkan dengan Sakura ketimbang dirinya. Dia cemburu? Ya. Bermula saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut bersama Naruto dan Sakura, Sai bilang dia manis. Semenjak saat itu, setiap malam ia selalu memimpikan pemuda itu disisinya.

"Sakura—" Ino mendesis.

Gadis _pink_ yang begitu beruntung selalu satu tim dengan pemuda tampan. Ia kasar namun tak membuat pemuda yang berada disampingnya menghindar, begitu pula Sai, seberapa banyak pun Sakura meninjunya, Sai tetap tersenyum dan tidak menampakkan ekspresi marahnya. Tidak, bukan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Sai benar-benar tidak merasa direndahkan atau semacamnya. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Itu karena Naruto memang sudah sejak awal menyukai Sakura, mau ditinju sebanyak apapun, pemuda bodoh itu tak akan bisa marah.

Suasana telah kembali normal, tiga hari telah berlalu sejak tim yang dipimpin Shikamaru melaksanakan misi penyelamatan Hanabi. Dan lagi-lagi Sai dan Sakura berada didalam satu kelompok. Ino kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Dalam langkahnya menuju gerbang, dia melihat Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan telah kembali ke Konoha, dia berada diatap bersama nona Tsunade. Mereka berbicara sesuatu, namun entah apa itu. Sejenak perasaan tenang menghampiri dirinya, Sasuke disini, berarti peluang Sai jauh dari Sakura semakin besar. Bibir Ino tersenyum tipis. Dirinya lantas bersembunyi disalah satu rumah saat Sasuke melompat turun untuk menyambut kepulangan tim Shikamaru. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino mengintip, dengan sangat jelas dia melihat Sakura dan Sai berjalan beriringan. Mereka tertawa. Namun tak lama Sasuke berdiri dihadapan keduanya, saat itu Sai terlihat sangat tidak senang, namun ia segera memamerkan senyumnya dan berjalan melewati lelaki bersorban diikuti Sakura. Gadis _pink_ itu sempat berhenti kemudian tak lama berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke.

"Shika.." Ino menghampiri Shikamaru yang berjalan belakangan.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana misinya?"

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri kan?" Shikamaru menguap, "apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tap

Ino menghentikan langkahnya, Shikamaru yang bingung menoleh dan ikut berhenti.

"Sa—sakura dan Sai-_kun_—"

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, "lupakan saja dia."

"Eh?"

Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mendongak menatap bulan, "dia lebih tertarik dengan Sakura."

"Eh? Ta—tapi Sakura dan Sasuke—"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika dia mecintai gadis lain? Kau mau memaksa dia mencintai dirimu?"

"Tapi gadis yang dicintainya memiliki cinta yang lain!" Ino menggenggam tangannya, suaranya meninggi, dia berharap Shikamaru akan berkata _'berjuanglah mendapatkan hatinya.'_ Namun yang ia dengar malah...

"Itu tak berarti apapun. Meski Sai tahu Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke, hal itu tak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia menyukainya."

"Tapi aku masih punya kesempatan bukan?"

"Harusnya kau lihat matanya, mereka menunjukkan seberapa besar cintanya."

"Shika—" kini mata Ino mulai berair, "harusnya kau mendukungku."

"Dan harusnya kau menjaga dirimu sendiri untuk tidak terluka."

.

.

.

_Seharusnya bukan itu yang harus dia katakan!_

Ino mengumpat, merasa sebal dengan debatnya semalam bersama Shikamaru. Ia tak seharusnya meminta nasihat darinya kalau ujung-ujungnya dia kepikiran setengah mati. Tapi benarkah sudah tak ada harapan untuk mendapatkan hatinya? Apa Sai tak akan pernah membuka hatinya untuk gadis lain? Ino mendadak diam saat pemuda yang sedari tadi ada dalam otaknya sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sai-_kun_?" ia pun segera berlari menghampirinya.

_Ada yang aneh. Apa dia sedang Sakit?_

"Sai-_kun_, pagi-pagi begini sudah jalan-jalan saja. _Ano_, seharusnya kau juga mengajakku kalau sendirian begini, siapa tahu aku bisa mengajakmu mengo—"

Mata Ino membelalak, ia menatap Sai yang mengulurkan setangkai bunga dihadapannya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Dan lagi, Ino dipaksa menganga karena perkataan Sai. Semburat berwarna merah menutupi kedua pipinya yang putih. Benarkah Sai melamarnya? Ino bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya diam merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Hingga tangan besar Sai meraih tangannya dan memberikan bunga tersebut.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu." Ujarnya lantas berjalan kembali.

Ino masih tidak percaya, ia menatap bunga berwarna pink kemerahan ditangannya. Dia kembali teringat ekspresi Sai tadi, tanpa senyuman.

"Sai_-kun_."

Langkah Sai terpotong, dirinya kemudian berbalik menghadap gadis yang baru saja ia lamar.

"Kau serius melamarku?" ujar Ino, mata hitam Sai menatapnya lurus, "apa kau mencintaiku?"

Tak disangka Sai memberikan senyumannya, "_Gomen_ karena tiba-tiba melamarmu seperti ini. Aku sangat lelah setelah misi kemarin, mungkin ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi aku serius."

"Lalu apa kau mencintaiku, Sai-_kun_?" Ino mengulangi pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Sai mengangguk, "Aku menyukaimu."

_Suka? Kau hanya menyukaiku Sai-kun. Tidak mencintaiku. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima lamaran ini?_

"Sudah dengar?" tanya Sai.

Kening Ino mengerut, "apa?"

"Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah." Tepat di kata terakhir senyuman Sai pudar.

"Eh?"

_Begitu kah? Apa aku hanya pelarianmu saja Sai? Sebenarnya kau sangat mencintai Sakura bukan?_

"Sai-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya kau—"

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya saat Ino berhenti berucap.

"A—aku mau menikah denganmu."

"_Yokatta_."

"Apakah kau senang, Sai-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja aku senang."

_Benarkah kau senang, Sai-kun?_

.

.

.

Ino setengah berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang mematung ditempat, ia tidak salah melihat. Sakura menggandeng Sai pergi di hadapan mereka. Padahal hari ini Sai sudah berjanji menemaninya jalan-jalan. Tapi saat pemuda itu melihat kearah jendela kamar Sakura, ia buru-buru melepas gandengannya dan melompat keatas. Ino diam melihat perlakuan Sai. Ia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tangan Sai hampir mengusap airmata Sakura. Saat ia berhenti mendongak, dia melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ino menarik jubah Sasuke saat pemuda itu berniat mengejar mereka, Sasuke mengernyit. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan."

"Ck! Tak ada urusannya denganku."

"Ada!" Ino semakin kuat menarik jubah Sasuke saat si pemilik mencoba menariknya lepas. "ini tentang Sai-_kun_ dan Sakura."

"Hn?"

Sasuke bersila dibawah pohon sementara Ino terlihat mondar-mandir dihadapannya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tahu kalau Sai-_kun_ menyukai Sakura?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "jadi itu bukan gosip yang Kakashi buat?"

Ino menggeleng, "awalnya aku mengira itu juga gosip, tapi Shikamaru bilang Sai_-kun_ sangat mencintai Sakura."

"..."

"Kudengar kau akan menikahi Sakura."

Sasuke melirik, dari mana gadis ini tahu? Ia bahkan belum memberitahu satu orang pun.

"Sakura yang memberitahumu?"

Ino menggeleng, "Sai."

"..."

"Dan tepat hari itu dia melamarku."

"Selamat untukmu juga."

"Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya. Sai_-kun_ tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku menerima lamarannya, dan aku sudah bertekad akan membuatnya mencintaiku. Tapi setelah melihatnya pergi bersama Sakura tadi, aku pesimis. Sai-_kun_ masih terlalu mengharapkan Sakura, dia akan memanfaatkan celah sekecil apapun untuk mendekatinya."

"Maksudmu?"

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk-angguk, "saat hubunganmu dengan Sakura merenggang, disana sudah ada Sai_-kun_ yang bersiap untuk merebut hati Sakura. Jujur saja Sasuke, dibandingkan denganmu, Sai_-kun_ memiliki sikap yang lebih hangat. Ia selalu berusaha membuat Sakura nyaman, meski Sakura lebih memilihmu."

"Ck!"

"Kalau aku jadi Sakura, aku akan mempertimbangkan Sai_-kun_ daripada kau."

"Ck! Kau berisik sekali!"

"Lalu apa kita bisa bekerja sama?"

"Tidak."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, mata _aquamarine_nya melirik, "kalau begitu kubatalkan saja lamaran Sai."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Ino menyeringai, si Uchiha ini ternyata mudah diancam kalau sudah masalah Sakura.

"Aku akan meminta Sai-_kun_ untuk mengundangnya makan bersama kita di kedai paman Takeuchi—"

"Kenapa harus ada Sai?"

"Karena dia calon suamiku! Sudah diam saja dan dengarkan aku." Tukas Ino, "Aku tak akan bilang pada Sakura bahwa kau juga ikut, yang kau lakukan sebelum dia datang adalah bersembunyi. Kau tak ingin dia lari setelah melihatmu kan?"

"Hn."

"Ah sudahlah pokoknya kau muncul dibelakangnya, oke."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri bersandar di pinggiran rumah yang gelap, ia datang 30menit lebih awal. Tak lama, suara cempreng Ino ia dengar. Hanya ada suaranya, padahal dia sedang bersama Sai, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Sementara Ino mulai celingukan kesana kemari.

_Sudah datang ya_. Batinnya saat melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, tentu saja Sai tidak tahu.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara Sakura menggema dari kejauhan. Sasuke masih diam sambil mengamati mereka bertiga mengobrol, tak lama ia memutuskan untuk melangkah, saat itu Sai terlihat terkejut dan hampir saja keceplosan kalau Ino tidak segera menarik lengannya dan memintanya untuk diam. Ino membuka mulutnya dan berkata bahwa dia dan Sai akan menikah, awalnya Sai kelihatan sangat menyesal saat Ino mengatakan hal itu, namun pemuda eboni itu tersenyum dan menuruti si pirang. Awalnya suasananya tenang, hingga Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kata "Sakura" dan membuat gadis _pink_ itu gelagapan hingga hampir terjungkal. Ino tertawa saat melihat sahabatnya begitu terkaget, namun tawanya mendadak berhenti saat Sai menahan tubuh Sakura dengan punggung yang condong ke tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat bahu Sakura. Mata Ino melirik, Sai tersenyum, mata hitamnya menatap helaian rambut pink milik Sakura. Ino hampir saja memekik saat Sai hendak mencium kepala Sakura, namun bersamaan dengan itu suara Sasuke mngintrupsi, membuat gadis _pink_ itu berdiri tegak. Ino kemudian melirik kearah Sasuke, pemuda itu tengah menatap tak suka pada Sai.

Ino kemudian menarik lengan Sai untuk masuk kedalam kedai, tak lama Sasuke menyusul sambil menggandeng Sakura. Sakura dan Ino duduk ditengah, hal itu sengaja agar Sai tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura. Namun, memang tidak bisa dibohongi, setiap kesempatan Sai selalu mencoba mengajak Sakura berbicara, namun selama itu yang menjawab adalah Sasuke.

Satu jam berlalu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Sakura masih terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Sasuke, bahkan gadis itu memohon untuk pulang dengan Ino saja.

"Tuh Sakura, ada Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan mengantarmu." Ino terkekeh. Sementara tangannya memegang lengan Sai. Sai yang merasa lengannya dipegang sedemikian erat menoleh padanya, menyadari ekspresi dari si pirang. Ekspresi yang baru ia tahu.

Ino melangkah bersama Sai meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Saat keduanya sudah tidak terlihat, Ino melepaskan lengan Sai, lelaki eboni itu menoleh. Mereka masih berjalan beriringan tanpa suara, Ino merunduk.

"Sai-_kun_, sebenarnya menyukai Sakura kan?" desis Ino namun tak terlalu pelan. Ia melirik kearah pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau tahu."

Ino begitu terkejut, dengan jelas Sai mengakui perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau melamarku?"

Sai terdiam. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya.

"_Ano._" Ino berlari cepat dihadapan Sai dan merentangkan tangannya. Sai berhenti dan menatap gadis pirang berambut panjang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Kedua matanya berair. "apa aku tidak ada kesempatan untuk memasuki hatimu?"

"Adakah kesempatan itu Sai-_kun_? Apakah kau masih ada sisa celah yang kosong meski itu hanya sedikit untukmu meletakkanku disana? Bisakah kau menyadari kehadiranku? Bisakah kau perlahan menoleh padaku? Bisakah—hiks—bisakah kau jatuh cinta padaku? Bisakah—hiks—itu—"

Sai masih tak berekspresi, ia terus menatap gadis yang tengah menangis dihadapannya, dirinya terus bergumam 'bisakah?'.

"_Wakatta._" Ujar Sai sambil meraih kedua tangan Ino yang sedari tadi mengusapi air matanya. Masih dalam isakannya Ino mendongak menatap Sai, "Aku juga akan berusaha." Sai menghapus airmata Ino dengan jari-jarinya dan menyingkirkan beberapa rambut pirangnya yang menempel. "agar aku bisa mencintaimu."

Mata Ino terbelalak saat kecupan singkat dari Sai mampir dikeningnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Ino, kembali mengajaknya melangkah pulang.

_Benarkah itu? Apa kau benar-benar akan berusaha mencintaiku, Sai? Atau kau hanya sekedar menghiburku?_

.

.

.

Sepertinya Sai menepati janjinya untuk berusaha mencintainya, keesokannya Sai terlihat berjalan berdua bersama Ino. Mungkin hanya sekedar makan atau duduk bersama. Sai bahkan membuatkan lukisan yang begitu bagus untuknya. Dan lagi, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya, saat ia membukanya, Ino tergagap.

"I—itu?"

"Kau tidak suka?" ujar Sai polos.

Ino menggeleng cepat dan menuruti saat Sai memegang tangannya. Ia perlahan menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Ino.

"Kau serius dengan semua ini? Apa kau sudah mulai mencintaiku?"

"Untuk saat ini belum. Tapi suatu hari nanti aku mungkin bisa mencintaimu."

_Mungkin?_

"Aku memikirkan semuanya sejak semalam. Aku selalu berpikir manusia akan selalu berubah, seperti halnya perasaan. Lambat laun perasaanku bisa saja berubah."

Ino meraih tangan Sai dengan perasaan was was, dia takut Sai menolak genggamannya. Namun yang ada Sai kembali menggenggam tangannya. Hal itu semakin memberanikan gadis itu untuk tetap berjuang merebut hatinya.

"Apa besok kau mau menemaniku lagi?" tanya Ino, Sai lalu mengangguk

Senyum Ino mengembang lebar. Benarkah ini semua terjadi? Ini bukan mimpi bukan?

_Otou-san! Doakan aku._

.

.

.

Ino berdiri di depan kacanya, memutar tubuhnya gemulai. Senyumnya terus merekah manis menghiasi wajah cantik bak barbienya. Tak lama dia melenggang meninggalkan rumah, melangkah begitu bahagia. Ino bangun pagi-pagi dan berniat untuk memberikan kejutan, gadis itu menapaki jalan yang sudah banyak dilalui orang menuju ketempat Sai. Saat dia hampir tiba di rumah Sai, pemuda itu terlihat keluar dari rumahnya. Ino diam sesekali cekikikan, perlahan ia mengikuti kemana pemuda itu pergi.

Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan mendadak hilang saat melihat Sai menggandeng Sakura dan keduanya menghilang. Namun kali ini gadis itu tidak diam. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti keduanya. Bersembunyi di dekat mereka. Semakin tertohok saat pemuda yang dicintainya melamar sahabatnya sendiri. Ino muak. Apakah dirinya benar-benar tidak ada artinya di mata Sai? Apakah dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa dicintai siapa pun? Apakah dirinya tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cintanya? Ia bahkan tak meminta banyak, ia hanya meminta sedikit tempat di hati Sai untuk dirinya masuk. Ia hanya meminta sedikiiiit saja. Namun pemuda itu malah hanya mempermainkannya, Sai telah membawanya begitu tinggi, kini menghempaskannya begitu keras.

Ino meringkuk memeluk nisan ayahnya. Tangisannya kian mengeras. Bahkan gadis itu mulai menyakiti dirinya. Ia merasa terlalu bodoh mempercayai perkataan Sai, terlalu bodoh dia bisa begitu dalam mencintainya. Dia benar-benar manusia yang paling payah.

"_Mendokusai._"

Ino melirik kearah Shikamaru. Harusnya dia mempercayai perkataan si jenius ini, jika saat itu dia percaya dia tidak akan terluka. Namun semuanya terlanjur terjadi, Ino terlalu malu untuk berkata _'seharusnya aku menuruti apa katamu, Shika'_. Ia tidak ingin Shikamaru memojokkan posisinya saat ini.

"Jika kau ada masalah, selesaikan." Ujar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap gadis yang begitu berantakan disampingnya. Yang paling baik bisa dia lakukan adalah pergi, ia tahu Ino tidak selemah ini.

.

.

.

Ino kembali memurung, senyumannya tak lagi terlihat. Wajah pucat dengan tatapan kosong sekarang make up favoritnya, melamun pun sudah menjadi bagian dari hari-harinya. Sai sebenarnya selalu datang untuk mengajaknya keluar, namun Ino selalu menolak, dan dengan mudahnya Sai mengiyakan dan pergi.

Seminggu, dua minggu, empat minggu berlalu. Tepat hari pernikahan Naruto, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ino meraih tas slempangnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Sai.

Tok tok

Ino menarik nafas, mencoba rileks dan tidak menangis saat dia mengakhiri semuanya.

"Ino?"

"_Ohayo."_

"Ah, aku belum siap. Kau tidak bilang mau menjemputku—"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Tukas Ino.

"O, masuklah." Meski sedikit bingung Sai meminta gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. "ada apa?"

"Aku berhenti."

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang kau akan berusaha mencintaiku."

"Aku memang berusaha."

"Tidak! Kau tidak pernah berusaha, Sai-_kun_. Kau hanya menunggu perasaanmu berubah! Kau hanya menunggu! Kau tidak berusaha merubahnya!" Ino meremas ujung rok selututnya, "kau tidak pernah mau membuka hatimu untukku. Dan..."

Ino melangkahkah kakinya menuju rak yang berada di belakang Sai, sementara Sai terus mengikuti pergerakan gadis pirang tersebut.

"Kau melakukan semua yang ada dibuku ini untuk mengerti karakter orang bukan? Malam itu sebenarnya kau membaca buku ini, buku yang bilang bahwa perasaan manusia lambat laun akan berubah. Tapi kau hanya membaca Sai_-kun_. Hanya membaca. Kau sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa pun."

"..."

"Saat itu kau bilang 'mungkin perasaanmu akan berubah'. Mungkin? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan 'perasaanku pasti akan berubah' mengapa kau lebih memilih mungkin? Itu karena kau memang tidak ingin merubah perasaanmu, kau memilih untuk tidak berpaling dari Sakura. Namun disisi lain, kau memberiku harapan Sai-_kun_—kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Seharusnya saat itu jika memang tidak mungkin, kau harus mengatakannya terus terang."

"Ino—"

"Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan," Ino menyunggingkan senyumnya, gadis itu kemudian buru-buru melangkah dan meraih knop pintu rumah Sai.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sai menarik lengan Ino.

Ino menoleh, helaian pirangnya terkibas begitu anggunnya di mata Sai. Kedua aquamarinenya terlihat berkilauan sangat indah karena airmata.

"_Mo_, apalagi—hiks yang kau inginkan?" ujar Ino dengan bibir yang bergetar. "aku sudah tidak mau mencintaimu lagi. Aku—hiks lelah Sai-_kun_—aku—"

Cup

Sai membungkukkan badannya, matanya tertutup sementara ia merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir basah milik Ino.

"KE—KETERLALUAN!" Ino mendorong Sai sekuat tenaganya, tak hanya itu dia langsung menampar pipi Sai. "APAKAH BEGINI CARAMU BERMAIN HAH? AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

.

.

.

Sai memegangi pipinya yang kemerahan, senyuman tipis masih terus mengembang dibibirnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, melihat Ino begitu marah seperti tadi membuatnya terlihat lucu. Sai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari gadis yang sedari tadi mengacaukan pikirannya. Mungkin akan sulit mempercayainya, tapi sepertinya Sai mulai tertarik dengan Ino.

"1 2 3. _Cheese._"

Sai menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang berfoto dengan keempat sahabatnya. Saat Ino pergi ketempat minum, ia mengikutinya. Ino sempat terkaget saat Sai memegang tangannya, apalagi saat Sai mencoba merayunya dengan membawa embel-embel 'calon istri' dia sudah benar-benar muak dengan sandiwaranya.

"Bagaimana jika Sakura juga mengambil sake? Apa kau akan melarangnya juga."

"Tentu saja."

"Mengapa? Apa karena kau mencintainya?"

_Bagus Sai. Kau kembali membuka lukaku yang masih belum kering._

"Kenapa kau begitu aneh hari ini?"

"Aku aneh?" Ino terkekeh. "harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kenapa kau melamar seseorang yang tidak pernah kau cintai?"

Sai mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Pembicaraan kita sudah selesai."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

"Tidak ada lagi, Sai-_kun_."

Sai terus berusaha mengajak Ino mengobrol, namun gadis itu terlalu sakit untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya. Saat airmatanya mulai meleleh, Sai sebenarnya kebingungan. Saat pemuda itu berniat meraih lengannya, Ino menepis keras lalu berlari menjauhinya.

Gadis itu berlari sampai kesudut rumah Hyuga yang sepi. Dirinya mencoba untuk tenang. Ia tidak mau pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata berantakan. saat Ino berbalik badan, ia tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang. Tepatnya orang mabuk. Mereka yang marah segera mengepung Ino. Ino ingin sekali berteriak, namun lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak mau acara pernikahannya terganggu. Jadi ia membiarkan saja saat pria-pria itu mulai mengoper tubuhnya kesana kemari bak seperti bermain bola. Meski Ino sudah beberapa kali meminta maaf, pria-pria yang sedang mabuk itu mengacuhkannya. Rambut panjangnya berantakan karena mereka menjambakinya.

Kali ini Ino merasa sangat khawatir, ia harus berteriak. Tapi, bagaimana pernikahannya.. Gadis itu meronta sekuat tenaga saat kedua tangan dan kakinya terkunci. Dirinya terus memohon saat salah seorang pria itu menyibak roknya dan mencoba menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

_Sai-kun... tolong.._

"KYAAAA!"

BUGH

Ino menatap tak percaya saat Sai tiba-tiba datang dan menghajar mereka semuanya. Ia yang ketakutan kembali meringkuk sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua lengan. Semakin mendesak di sudut tembok. Bahkan saat Sai mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, Ino histeris. Setelah kejadian mengerikan ini, ia tidak berpikir akan bisa mempercayai laki-laki mana pun. Sementara Sai, ia kembali merasakaan perasaan yang aneh, ia merasa seperti sesak nafas saat melihat Ino. Tidak hanya itu, dia mulai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar aneh saat menyentuhnya.

Ino tersentak saat Sai tiba-tiba memeluknya, semakin lama semakin erat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda tersebut ditubuhnya.

"S—sai-_kun_...?"

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Ino."

"Ke—kenapa? Kenapa kau jahat begini padaku?" isak Ino, ia meronta namun kekuatannya tak cukup untuk membuat Sai melepaskan pelukannya.

Ino terus mengocehkan kekecewaannya, perlahan Sai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Ino yang masih tidak berhenti mengoceh. Namun hal ini malah membuat Sai mendengus. Sai membelai kedua pipi Ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya, tak lama bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mata Ino terbelalak lebar, tepat didepan matanya mata Sai menutup.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Belum sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Sai kembali melumat bibir Ino, kembali mendekapnya dengan hangat.

.

.

.

Ino sesekali melirik kearah tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Sai. Keduanya sedang duduk bersampingan, masih ditempat tadi. Sementara pria pria mabuk itu sudah kabur entah kemana. Ino menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sai, namun pemuda itu kembali menggenggamnya semakin erat.

"Sandiwara apalagi?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak mengerti pembicaraan kita tadi pagi? Aku berhenti!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi."

"Eh?"

"Perasaanku sedikit berubah."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu." Sai menatap lurus ke _aquamarine_ milik Ino, "bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? Sedikit demi sedikit aku yakin bisa mencintaimu."

"Apa kau sedang bercanda Sai-_kun_? Akan sangat menyakitkan jika tiba-tiba setelah kau mengatakan ini, kau sendiri yang mengingkarinya."

Sai menggeleng mantap. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi aku yakin aku akan mencintaimu. Karena saat ini aku sudah mulai menyukai—tidak maksudku aku sudah mulai mencintaimu."

Ino dan Sai terdiam. Mereka masing-masing sedang merasa malu. Sai memberanikan diri untuk semakin mendekat, ia lalu meraih pipi Ino dan mencium bibirnya. Kedua insan itu saling berpagutan dalam heningnya sudut rumah Hyuga. Ino mendesah saat Sai menghisap lidahnya, sementara kedua tangan Sai sudah menyusup masuk dibalik baju Ino dan membelai punggungnya.

Pemuda berambut eboni itu merasa aneh, ia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti untuk melumati bibir Ino, perasaan berdesir tiba-tiba muncul saat kedua payudara Ino menggesek dada bidangnya berulang-ulang. Membuat celananya terasa ketat.

.

.

.

"Ino! Sai!" Sakura berlari panik sambil mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu, "kalian dari mana saja. Aku cemas dari tadi."

"Ada sesuatu tadi. Tapi sekarang sudah selesai." Kata Sai.

"Benarkah itu?" Sakura bernafas lega, namun ia segera terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Ino. "kau habis menangis? Kenapa?"

Ino tersenyum simpul, ia melirik kearah Sai.

"Hmm? Tak akan kami beritahu." Ujar Sai iseng, tangan besarnya lalu meraih tangan Ino dan menariknya pergi.

Mereka semua lalu berkumpul untuk berfoto dengan pengantin diacara penutupan. Sai meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya.

"_Aishiteru._" Desis Sai.

"_Aishiteru mo_."

CKREK

FIN

NAHHH fic ini untuk yang kemarin sudah request, aku nggak tahu mau dibikin rate apa, ya udah pakai rate T aja. Semoga suka ya dengan fic SaIno-ku ini. Ini adalah kali pertama aku bikin fic selain sasusaku, agak aneh juga.

Agak susah bikin Sai tiba-tiba bisa cinta penuh dengan Ino kalau sebelumnya Sai mencintai Sakura, jadi mending disini Sai dibuat bergetar perasaannya saat bersama Ino dan berusaha mencintainya sedikit demi sedikit. Jujur, dibanding karakter yang lain, karakter Sai inilah yang bagiku sulit untuk dibuat cerita. Sulit karena dia selalu memasang perasaan yang susah ditebak. Mungkin next akan kucoba bikin kelanjutannya lagi. teehee

Thanks for reading. Review please?


End file.
